The present invention relates to a process for making a carbon source and to a smoking article comprising the carbon source and a flavor generator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for producing a carbon source from a preformed ligno-cellulosic material and to a smoking article, such as a cigarette, which includes the carbon source and a flavor generator.
One previously disclosed smoking article comprises a tube formed of combustible material which has a mouthpiece attached at one end. An axial inner tube of material, which is breakable when heated, is contained within the tube of combustible material and is coated on its inner surface with an additive material such as nicotine. Thus, on smoking, hot gases are drawn through the inner tube and release the nicotine in the form of an aerosol for inhalation by the smoker. With this device, however, there is an appreciable loss of nicotine and other desirable compounds, such as flavorants, during smolder. There is also a tendency for the inner tube to protrude unattractively from the burning end during smoking.
Another such cigarette-simulating smokeable device for releasing an aerosol into the mouth of a smoker comprises a rod of fuel having a longitudinally extending passage therethrough and a chamber in gaseous communication with an end of the passage whereby during smoking hot gases from the burning fuel rod enter the chamber. Inhalant material is located in the chamber which, when contacted by the hot gases during smoking, forms an aerosol for inhalation by the smoker. The chamber has, at an end remote from the fuel rod, a mouth-end closure member which is permeable to the aerosol. The chamber and the mouth-end closure member of this smoking article are of unitary construction and are formed by molding or extruding a conventional smoke filter plug to provide a chamber to contain the inhalant material. Preferably, the fuel rod is a molding or extrusion of reconstituted tobacco and/or tobacco substitute. The wall of the fuel rod is preferably impermeable to air.
The inhalant, or flavor-containing material, may comprise nicotine source material or spray-dried granules of flavorant whose composition lies within the range of from 10-100%, but preferably 30-60%, by weight of a solution of flavorant in triacetin or benzyl-benzoate encapsulated in 10-70%, preferably 40-70%, by weight of gum acacia or a modified starch. The inhalant material may further comprise microcapsules formed by the coacervation method. The capsules comprise 10-90%, preferably 50-80%, by weight of flavorant in gum acacia, gelatin, or a mixture thereof.